Heavensturn
Heavensturn is an annual event on Final Fantasy XIV themed after New Year's Day and focused on the eastern traditions of the festivity, counterpart of the New Year event from Final Fantasy XI. The players can to obtain different rewards based on the festivity's theme, with each year featuring a different creature as the protagonist. Just like the other annual events, the three city-states of Eorzea and the residential districts (Shirogane included) are decorated for the event. Profile Edition and rewards 2011 It's officially time for the first annual Heavensturn event! And what better way to celebrate the Year of the Rabbit than with rabbit flavored helmets? In honor of the celebration, festive bells will be your available for your ringing pleasure. * Time: 31 December, 2010 - 17 January, 2011 * Rewards: ** Gear: Usagi Kabuto ** Item: Fish Stock 2012 You have been informed that Father Drost, the giant of snow meant to usher in the winter, has mysteriously vanished overnight. To compound matters, an Ala Mhigan relic called the Heart of Winter has also gone missing. Waldomar beseeches your aid in recovering the priceless gemstone, and suggests that you search for clues within Hyrstmill. * Time: 31 December, 2011 - 16 January, 2012 * Rewards: ** Gear: Dragon Kabuto, Crimson Dragon Kabuto, Golden Dragon Kabuto, Black Dragon Kabuto * Achievements: "Beast from the East", "Black Beast from the East", "Red Beast from the East", "Gold Beast from the East", "Get All the Things!" ** Title: The Winter Wyrm (M/F) 2014 The Uma Bugyo Cometh! Heavensturn is here, and once again the Twelve gather to choose the ascendant among them for the coming year. On this the highest of high feast days, outlanders from the Far East descend on Eorzea with a curious mission. Let a little bird—size is relative—tell you all about it! Pick up a copy of The Raven, Gridania’s leading tabloid, today. * Time: 31 December, 2013 - 14 January, 2014 * Rewards: ** Gear: Uma Kabuto, Crimson Uma Kabuto, Golden Uma Kabuto, Black Uma Kabuto, Silver Snake Kabuto, Dragon Kabuto, Crimson Dragon Kabuto, Golden Dragon Kabuto, Black Dragon Kabuto, Usagi Kabuto, Silver Usagi Kabuto, Black Usagi Kabuto ** Items: Zoni * Achievement: "Horsing About" * Official 2014 website 2015 Rise of the Fleece from the East Heavensturn is upon us at last, and once more the Twelve gather to determine who among them shall take the celestial vanguard in the coming year. As the deities of Eorzea convene to discuss matters of the divine, Far Eastern emissaries have arrived in their lands, heralding the advent of a different figurehead. Though they come bearing a martial message, it is only their curious ovine headwear and animal companion that have succeeded in garnering the townsfolk’s attentions thus far. Join their cause, and you too may lay claim to their festive trappings. * Time: 31 December, 2014 - 14 January, 2015 * Rewards: ** Gear: Hitsuji Kabuto, Black Hitsuji Kabuto, Crimson Hitsuji Kabuto, White Hitsuji Kabuto ** Minion: Tender Lamb ** Furnishing: Kadomatsu, Sheep Dolls, Hard Rice Cakes * Achievement: "On the Lamb" * Official 2015 website 2016 No Time to Monkey Around. The Saru Bugyo Is Here! Heavensturn is upon us once more, and the Twelve convene to decide who among them will act as the heavenly representative of the coming year. On this festive occasion, a delegation from the Far East has come to share the luck of the monkey to Eorzea. The citizens of the realm, however, are less than receptive to the antics of the furry primates. Join the delegation on a quest to win the hearts of Eorzeans by satisfying their most primitive need: hunger. * Time: 31 December, 2015 - 14 January, 2016 * Rewards: ** Gear: See No Helm, Speak No Helm, Hear No Helm ** Furnishing: Paissa Doll, Oriental Orange Basket * Achievement: "Gluten Free" * Official 2016 website 2017 Eorzea Welcomes Birds of a Peculiar Feather. Make Way for the Tori Bugyo! A delegation from the Far East has come to Eorzea to celebrate the advent of the year of the rooster, but it appears their leader is having trouble garnering the local citizens' interest. Spurned─for reasons unbeknownst to him─by each and every person he attempts to approach, the tori bugyo is desperately trying to rectify a Heavensturn festival that may already be beyond salvation. * Time: 31 December, 2016 - 16 January, 2017 * Rewards: ** Gear: Red Tori Kabuto, Black Tori Kabuto ** Furnishing: Happy New Chocobo ** Orchestrion Rolls: Heavensturn * Achievement: "Dying for Paissa" * Official 2017 website 2018 A Clash of Canines Who Will Be the Top Dog on the Decks? After another prosperous and eventful year, Heavensturn is upon us at last. In Far Eastern tradition, an animal is selected to lead the proceedings, and this time it is the turn of the loyal and courageous dog. Its representative, the inu bugyo, aims to share the customs of the east with Eorzea, while the pirates known as the Rabid Wives have other ideas. A host of unique rewards is on offer, so be sure to join in the celebration! * Time: 31 December, 2017 - 15 January, 2018 * Rewards: ** Gear: White Inu Kabuto, Black Inu Kabuto ** Furnishing: Stuffed Dog * Achievement: "Sitting with the Dog" * Official 2018 website 2019 Feeling boared this winter? Fear not, for the Inoshishi Bugyo cometh! Heavensturn is off to a fantastic start─or at least, it should be. The people of Limsa Lominsa seem all but oblivious to this year's festivities, and the Inoshishi Bugyo is at a loss as to why. Any who would help him spread word of the celebration─and his delicious rice cakes─are encouraged to seek him out. * Time: 31 December, 2018 - 15 January, 2019 * Rewards: ** Gear: Inoshishi Kabuto, Crimson Inoshishi Kabuto ** Furnishing: Boar's Head Kadomatsu * Achievement: "Cats and Hogs" * Official 2019 website 2020 A Tale of Mice and Mochi The time has come for the Twelve to convene once again and decide who amongst them shall ascend to oversee the coming year. As these benevolent dieties deliberate on the divine, Far Eastern delegates have arrived in Eorzea to share their festive customs. Alas, the good people are less than keen to welcome the coming of their chosen figurehead─the rat. If you would help rid the realm of its misperceptions, seek out the nezumi bugyo, and return hope to this year’s Heavensturn! * Time: 31 December, 2019 - 14 January, 2020 * Rewards: ** Gear: Crimson Nezumi Kabuto, Cobalt Nezumi Kabuto ** Furnishing: Heavensturn Bounty ** Item: Magicked Prism (Advent Cakes) * Achievement: "Mo Mochi! Mo Mochi! Mo Mochi!" * Official 2020 website Passages Since the announcement of the A Realm Reborn relaunch, each New Year's Day has shown poem passages at the Developer's Blog in the Lodestone website. Each one tells something related to a relevant event to be introduced during the present year to the game's Main Scenario. ;2013 ;2014 ;2015 ;2016 ;2017 ;2018 ;2019 ;2020 Gallery File:Heavensturn 02.png|Screenshot of a cutscene that ensues during the event's quest. Heavensturn 01.png|Official image presenting the event's rewards. References Category:Events in Final Fantasy XIV